I Do Or At Least I Did
by Sarah the Confused
Summary: Bella wakes up to a handsome man and his family who all know her, but she has no memory of. Then, she finds out she's married to this stranger! What shall she do? R & R SVP :D All Human story.
1. Chapter 1: Here and Now

**Author's Note: I'm crazy. _C.R.A.Z.Y_. If I keep writing this, I'll have 3 stories to update! And I have another 4 stories that I'm thinking of writing! That's 7 stories! ARG!**

**But Anyways, this is something I thought up just when I was going to sleep. Just the title (Which _rocked_, because usually, it takes me so long to find titles that I like). I was going to write this as a fictional story (As in -gasp- not fan fiction) but Edward and Bella got the best of me :P**

**Tell me what you think, if I should continue, et cetera :D**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are not mine, but Stephenie Meyer's.**

I Do (Or At Least, I Did)

There wasn't any prelude, or any warning. I was just. . . here. Wherever here is.

This is so _weird_. Weird has to be the only word for this. I can't remember. . . anything. I mean, I knew what say, a tree is, but I don't remember ever seeing one. English was my language, I could tell from my thoughts. My eyes were closed, and there was something on my nose. _Oxygen_ _tube_, my brain registered. And where would those be? _Hospital_, I heard.

There was a beeping next to me on my right. I saw the monitor in my mind. Yes, I must be in a hospital.

I felt my toes wiggle, pretty far away from me. I was five foot four. I don't know how, but I knew that. My fingers were long and slender. My hair was shoulder length and had a lot of. . . volume, I guess.

My chest felt constrained. _Bandages._ My brain told me. _Broken ribs._

_Ribs_. I liked ribs. I was really hungry. Where did that come from?

I felt safe with my eyes closed, slowly discovering this body. _Me_. I couldn't think of my name. Strange, I should have one, shouldn't I? I couldn't remember parents either, but I knew what they were. And how old was I?

I could hear quiet breathing, on my left. It sounded slightly labored, like they were very tired. Well if someone was here, maybe they could help me solve my problems. I opened my eyes slowly, fluttering them.

It was very bright and white, like the Hospitals were supposed to look. There were guardrails on the sides. The sheets looked scratchy. I turned to look at the person to my left. My breath hitched.

_Beautiful_. I couldn't find anything to compare to this person in my faulty memory. His hair wasn't a usual shade. It was brown, but not anything plain. Reddish too. _Bronze_. I heard. He had his eyes close and was lying back in his chair. I could see muscles under his shirt, well built. Well dressed too, I guessed. His features were perfect, carved. _Adonis_. My brain said, but I didn't know what – or maybe who – that was. What was this. . . man doing here?

He looked down at me with a bored expression, as if he knew what he was about to find. He looked sad, hopeless. _Desperate_. I heard. There was something. . . deep in his emerald eyes. Like he was really. . . dying? Or maybe, _wanting_ to die. It was hard to imagine what had to have happened to someone to give him that look. Being less then five minutes into a conscious state for as long as I could remember didn't help my understanding. I saw him blink a few times, as if not believing what he saw. His eyes bugged out at me, and I felt my face get hot. _Blush_. I heard.

The man seemed to choke a bit, as though he was trying to talk. He looked a bit funny, with that expression. I felt myself shake a bit and an odd noise come out of my throat. _Laughter_.

"B-Bella?" The man asked. Was that my name? Maybe it was short for something? So he knew me,

I heard someone come in. I looked up to see a blond man in a lab coat with a clipboard in his hand. He looked like the man next to me, I could see the same straight nose, the same lips, only older – but not unattractive – on his. _Doctor_.

Ah, you're awake! I trust Edward's filled you in on what happened?" he looked at the man – Edward.

Edward shook his head, "She just woke up a second ago." His voice made me feel something. . . strange. Something I knew that I should know. Something that made my throat catch. _Musical_. _Velvet_. I heard.

"Bella? Are you alright?" The doctor asked as he walked up to the foot of my bed.

Yes, I was definitely Bella. I was supposed to answer him. I should say I was okay, but how would I know what okay is? I wasn't, I could tell. This wasn't what okay people felt.

"I," I coughed. How long had it been since I last spoke? "I don't know." I whispered, my voice strangled.

The doctor looked up from his chart to me. His piercing eyes searched mine, "Are you hurt?"

A fair question for a doctor to ask. I didn't feel any pain, but I definitely wasn't _not_ hurt, "N-no. I don't think so." There didn't seem to be anything I _did_ know.

The doctor nodded, "Well you have a lot of pain meds right now. I'll check back later. Edward probably wants to talk with you." The doctor smiled to Edward, who gave a small one back.

"Thank you Doctor. . ." I trailed off, trying to figure out his name.

The doctor gave me a funny look, "Is your vision bothering you, Bella? It's me, Carlisle."

"I should know you, shouldn't I?" I asked. I turned to Edward too, "I should know you too, right? I should know who I am."

Edward took my hand hesitantly. I looked down and saw rings on our entwined fingers. He sighed, "Yes Bella. You should. I'm your husband."

**Author's Note: Duh Duh Duh!! So, good, bad, meh? I'd love to know. I like it, but that's just me :P  
**

**BTW, have y'all heard about Midnight Sun?? Goodness!**

**Ciao!**

**Sarah The Confused**


	2. Chapter 2: Information

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They really brighten up my day! Sorry I didn't address this before, but yes, this is an All Human story. Sorry for the confusion!**

**thanks to _VanessaHW_ for the idea of Edward's P.O.V, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it :P Also, the song for this chapter is Fix You by Coldplay, and kind of So Close by Jon Mclaughlin (If you really listen to the lyrics, it makes sense.).  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 2: Information

Edward's P.O.V

My wife doesn't know who I am.

_I should know you. _These words rang in my mind over and over again. My Bella didn't _know_ me. She. . . she didn't love me.

She didn't love me.

I was outside her room in the hall, sitting against the wall. Except for my father, none of my family knew Bella was back.

No, not back. Awake. Bella – _My_ Bella – may never come back. I could feel myself shake at the thought of my lost wife.

But. . . but if she knew me. . . if I could teach her to love me. She had done it once, when I had thought it was impossible. I was different now. _She_ had changed me. I knew that.

The plan was beginning to form. Yes, if I could show her how we had been, how much I loved her, she could love me back. I would have to be slow, but that was to be expected. Right now, I could just be her friend. I could keep her safe.

Carlisle came out. He had been with Bella, trying to figure out her memory loss. He took one look at me and sat down. I must've looked a mess. It didn't matter.

"She's. . . Bella doesn't remember anything. She has no actual memories. She can't remember us, or herself. She'll need a lot of patience and understanding from you. This is going to be difficult, Edward. I can't even begin to imagine the pain of your wife not knowing you. If Esme –" Carlisle cut off, shaking his head.

I nodded, not really listening. Carlisle patted my shoulder, "You can go in if you'd like, and talk with her. I'm sure she'd like to see a friendly face." I nodded again. I wanted to see Bella. Carlisle got up and left for the nurse's station I think. I wasn't really paying attention.

The door was ajar. I could see the foot of her bed. I couldn't see her though. She must be so scared. And what did she think of me? Was she afraid of me, thinking I'd expect something from her? That she should just love me on contact? Of course not! I mean, it would be ridiculous. How could anyone. . .

But this is Bella. I never knew how her mind worked. _Works_. I told myself. _She's still there_. I got up slowly, running my hand through my hair.

I knocked on her door hesitantly. She was in the bed, looking so incredible. Her chestnut hair was cut shorter by the staff at the hospital, but still _beautiful_. She was staring at her lunch. It didn't look too appetizing. I'd need to get Alice to pick up some real food. Bella looked up at me and smiled shyly. My heart stuttered.

I walked slowly next to her bed to the chair. I sat down, trying to smile her favorite crooked smile. Or, what _my_ Bella's favorite smile had been.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi, Edward." She seemed happy to have remembered my name. I couldn't help how nice it was to hear her saying it.

"How are you? Do you need anything?" I sounded too desperate.

Bella shrugged, "Information would be nice." She laughed, but it wasn't happy.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"What's my full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. But you dropped Swan when you -" I gulped, not wanting to force her into talking to me about marriage.

"When I married you? It's alright to talk about it, I'm not going to divorce you or something." She smiled again.

"Why?" I would have thought she would want a divorce. She didn't love me.

"Well, if I did marry you, I must have had a very good reason to do it. I mean, unless you. . . you want one?" She looked so vulnerable.

"No! No I don't. It's just that you don't even know me. I could be. . . bad." Why was I fighting her? Why couldn't I just accept her wanting to stay with me?

"But you're not. I know you're not. And you were the first thing I saw when I woke up. You and Dr. Cullen are the only people I remember. Ever. Do you know how strange that feels? I have no clue who I am. Where I am. _What_ I am. It's just. . . nothing. I have nothing. I can't remember anything before now. Nothing makes sense and I-I.. . ." Bella started to sob. I ached to comfort her, to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. But would she want that? I didn't want to make all of this worse. I slowly took her hands in mine, trying to calm her.

"It's alright Bella. I have no idea what you're going through, but trust me that I'm going to do everything to help you. I'll make sure you get through this. I promise you, Bella." She nodded, her crying softening a bit.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked once she had fully calmed down.

She nodded, "Who's in my family? What are they like? What about my parents? Your parents?"

"Well, you don't have any siblings, but I have four. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Bella's eyes lit up slightly, "Do you recognize those names?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I just. . . know them. Those names are more familiar. It's like, knowing you like something, but not what it is. It's hard to explain."

I nodded, "Well, they were a huge part of your life. They'll all be in to see you soon. They've really missed you. Alice will want to shop with you." I laughed at the memory of all the shopping expeditions throughout the years, "Emmett will probably try to tackle the memory into you. Rosalie's missed you too, although she'll never admit it. Jasper's missed you the most out of them though. You two used to talk about everything. Or more, Argue about everything. Especially books. You loved books. More then almost anything. You once said you'd like to be a writer, or an editor."

Bella looked sad, "I don't remember books. Though I remember how to read."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like going back to your Jane Austen collection. They were your favorites. You liked the classics. I think you were in the middle of Dracula. I can bring some here, if you'd like."

Bella shook her head, "Thank you, but I shouldn't be here for too long. I'll need to find a job, and somewhere to live. . ." She muttered the last part to herself, but I heard it.

"What do you mean? You're coming with us home. Right?" She wouldn't think I'd just. . . leave her, would she?

"Home. That sounds nice. Thank you, Edward. But um, I'm a bit tired now." She looked a bit embarrassed.

"Of course you are. I'll be back later so you can rest, alright? Maybe I'll bring our siblings." She nodded, looking very tired. I kissed her hand gently and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I'd be back as soon as I physically could. I'd just go home, get Alice and Jasper – Bella probably wasn't ready for everyone right now, and Emmett was well, _Emmett_ – and come right back.

I loved her, and she had loved me. Now all I needed to do was get her to love me again.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked, Reviews are appreciated, I reply to all of them :D**

**Ciao!**

**Sarah the Confused**


	3. Chapter 3: Trauma

**Author's Note: Let me get this straight. I put this up for like, two days, and already 13 reviews?? I can't say how much you all rock! So, to express my gratitude, here is another chapter in one day! And I did my homework on this -cough- wikipedia -cough- so I hope you enjoy!**

**I should probably worked on my other stories. . . but this one can't get out of my head! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the movie Titanic.**

Chapter 3: Trama

When I woke up, I was definitely a lot less confused then this morning. Edward had been very nice to me, and I could see what I must have seen in him before. A very caring man, and gorgeous to boot!

I would meet my family today. I was giddy, these were people that loved me. That _knew_ me! They could help me become myself.

Things were still strange to me. I would get emotional or feel strange about certain objects or words, and I didn't know why. Maybe my family could help me.

Edward had described them, and I was looking forward to seeing them. I would have to read a lot, and quickly, so I could talk with Jasper. And even though I felt an aversion to shopping, I'm sure Alice and I could work something out. I forgot what Edward had said about Rosalie, but she was probably wonderful too. And Emmett sounded fun, if a bit dopey.

Dr. Cullen – Carlisle, as he told me to call him – had come in to check on my twice. He was very nice, and very good at his job. Although, he said he knew what I was thinking because he was so used to being with me. Strange, people knew me. It was still hard to understand that.

I still didn't really know what had happened to me. Carlisle had told me that I probably had amnesia, I was in a fugue state of mind. Which is pretty much an abandonment of someone's identity, memory and personality. It's a very rare form of amnesia, and Carlisle had said it's usually temporary, and my memory would probably return.

When I had asked what would cause that type of amnesia, he told me it was usually because of psychological trauma. So, my brain had shut down because of something traumatic. I would have to talk to Edward about it later.

Edward. His name gave me chills. I think I had been crazy about him. I could tell he was in love with me. Like, _head over heels_ in love. But not really, I reminded myself. He didn't love _me_. He loved this body, what I _had_ been. But _that_ Bella wasn't really here anymore. It was just me, a stranger to him. Could he love me as I am? I wasn't _his_ Bella, but I _was_ Bella. This was still _me_. And I could get my memories back. But that kind of felt like cheating. I wanted him to love me for me, not another life. Maybe it didn't matter. Either way he would love me, right?

This was _so_ confusing.

I heard the door open quietly and knocking. Carlisle was there, and behind him Edward. I felt my stomach do flips when I saw him. He came up to the bed slowly, as though I would get scared of him or something.

"Bella? I brought some of our family to see you. Is that okay?" I loved how he said _our_ family. I nodded. I wondered who came. Edward motioned behind him to whoever was in th hall.

A small young woman popped in first. She had ink black hair and was very skinny. _Pixie_. I heard.

"_Bella_!" she shouted, her voice high and pleasant, "How are you? I'm Alice, Edward's sister and one of your best friends. If not _the_ best!" She ran up and pulled me into a tight hug, stronger then I would have expected from her.

I felt something pry us apart. Edward pulled on Alice and swung her to go behind him.

"_Alice_!" He hissed, "What did I say about being gentle?"

Alice shrugged, "She's not your _pet_, Edward. Besides, I haven't seen her in so long, and she's my best friend!" She started to whine. Edward groaned and rolled his eyes at her.

A blond man walked in. He was very tall and thin, with a small smile on his face. I liked him instantly, an instinct from my past, I guessed.

"Hello Bella," He said. His voice was very soft and comforting, "I'm Jasper, your brother-in-law. I'm so glad you're okay." I could tell he was very happy to see me, and it made me happy.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you. . . or well, re-meet you." I said.

Edward sat in his usual chair, "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, thanks. I got plenty of sleep, and some much needed information. But I also have more questions."

"Perfectly understandable. Can we help?" Edward asked. Jasper and Alice nodded their agreement.

"Um, yes. Well, Carlisle said that my memory loss was caused because of a psychological trauma. What happened to me?" I asked.

All three of them looked at each other warily. I could tell they didn't want to tell me. But, I had a right to know.

Edward cleared his throat, "Did Carlisle uh, tell you what can cause psychological trauma?"

"Well no, but I googled it from the laptop I found in my suitcase. You can get this type of amnesia by a car accident, animal attack," I numbered them of with my fingers, "abuse, neglect, life threatening events, loss of a loved one. It has to be something that upsets you very deeply."

Edward nodded, "Yes. We were out on the docks, having a stroll after we had gone out to dinner. You looked. . . _beautiful_. Alice had forced you into a sun dress, even though you usually never wear them. We were at the very tip of the pier, and you wanted to play out the scene from _Titanic_. But, there were no guardrails. You were going for the edge and I was about to hold you when your ankle twisted and you. . . you fell." I could see his eyes glistening, "I saw it all in slow motion, but I couldn't get to you in time. You fell into the water, and it was so _deep_. There must have been, I don't know, a few stories drop. There was _no one_ around, and so I took off my jacket and dove in after you. You had almost sunk to the bottom, and I think you must have hit your head on something. A rock, maybe. You weren't breathing when I brought you back to the surface. I did CPR, everything. I called the ambulance, but I had thought it was too late. I remember. . . seeing the blood in your hair. Your skin was so pale. It was. . . it was unimaginable. The. . . the _pain_." Edward's voice cracked with emotion. I lay there, dumbfounded.

So that was what had happened. I had been reckless, and had lost Edward. Or, he had lost me. Both. Edward looked so. . . broken. _Hollow_. I heard.

"E-Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't think of how you must have felt. I'm so so so sorry I-" He cut me off.

"It's alright. You're safe now, and that is all that matters to me. We are together, and we'll get through this. _Together_." He leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around me, holding me.

Oh gosh, this felt so _right_. This was where I was meant to be. I held him too, and I heard the sobs coming up from my chest before I could do anything. I looked up, and Alice and Jasper had left the room. Edward patted my hair, and hummed something to me. Something so familiar it hurt to try and remember.

_Lullaby_. _Mine_.

**Author's Note: There! The mystery is revealed (Or at least one mystery)! Did anyone guess this? I thought it was a pretty Bella thing to do lol. I think I like Edward's P.O.V for this story more, just because he has a memory of more then a day. Meh, I like both :P  
**

**Review please (And yes, if you have, you ROCK) and I'll reply to you :D**

**Ciao!**

**Sarah the Confused**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great feedback! I'm going into High School this year (although it's different here then in the States, there's no sophomore, so it's grade 10 - 12. I'm really nervous and excited :D**

**So, before I get too busy, I thought I'd update at least one of my stories. This one's pretty pushy about it, I think it might be my favorite to write right now :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, I just put them in odd situations :P.**

Chapter 4: Memories

Today I would be going to my new home. Or rather, my _old_ home. I lived with Edward in an apartment in the middle of Seattle. His parents lived in in a large house near the hospital. Jasper and Alice lived close by, and Emmett and Rosalie lived in their own small home. Everyone would be coming soon to bring me home.

I didn't really need to pack up much. I was on my laptop, looking at pictures that were stored there. Edward was with me, pointing certain ones out.

"Ah, this was before our first date. My parents made us late for the movie with all the pictures." Edward chuckled. I was blushing furiously. I looked pretty young, sixteen at most. Edward looked a bit older then me, but lankier. I clicked for the next picture.

"See that one? That's our first Halloween together." The picture had us all together in our costumes. Alice was some type of fairy princess thing. Rosalie was easily the most beautiful un-dead bride I had ever seen. Emmett was some sort of Joker from Batman, and Jasper looked like a king. Edward had me in his arms. I had a little lamb costume with ears and a tail. Edward had a lion's mane and a long tail, with fangs sticking out from his huge grin.

"Everyone looks so. . . happy." I said, staring down at the picture. I clicked to go to the next picture.

There I was with a very shocked expression on my face. I could see the front hallway of a nice house, and a big banner that said, "Happy 17th Birthday, Bella!" _Surprise Party_. I heard.

"Yes, that was a good year." Edward mused. I looked up at him, willing him to continue.

"Well, we became more serious together. It was our senior year, so we were both accepted into university. Luckily, the same one. And that year on Christmas, you agreed to marry me." I smiled hugely, matching him.

"We were pretty young, don't you think?" I didn't think I would've liked the idea of marriage at seventeen.

"Well, we didn't actually get married then. We went through college first, just to be safe. We made sure we were prepared." Edward explained.

"Who insisted on waiting, you or me?" I asked.

Edward seemed to blush slightly. He looked so _cute_, "Well, it. . . was usually you. Or rather, I wanted to get married as soon as possible. You didn't like anything to do with it, since your mother and father had divorced from being too young at the time. But you, ah, _softened_ _up_ after you learned my uh, boundaries." Edward's face was redder then ever. I was confused.

"What do you mean, boundaries?" I asked. Edward fidgeted.

"Well, I wanted to uh, wait until _after_ marriage." Edward muttered almost too softly for me to hear. I thought about it for a moment.

Oh.

_Oh_! He meant. . . _that_. I felt my blush come, rivaling Edward's.

Edward nodded when he saw my face. We looked at each other uncomfortably for a long moment, then burst out laughing, the tension exploding.

"Sorry." I said once I had stopped laughing.

"It's okay. Go to the next picture." He said. I did.

This picture had half a door in the way. I was in what was probably a dorm with Edward. We were on my bed, just cuddling. He was kissing my hair, and my eyes were closed.

I felt the 'aww' before I could stop it coming out. Edward laughed.

"Go to the next one." He prompted. I did, and it was a video. I started it up.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I heard a high voice whisper. Alice. It was the same view as the picture before.

"Sorry!" I heard a gruff voice say. I looked up at Edward for help.

"Emmett, my brother." He said. I nodded and looked back at the video.

"They're so _cute_!" Alice gushed. I could hear the others shushing her, and a small 'humph'.

The Bella in the video looked up, and all of Edward's siblings were as still and silent as possible.

"Um, Edward?" She asked, sitting up. That Edward looked up at her and hmmed at her.

"Is. . . is that a video camera?" That Bella asked shakily. That Edward looked closer and I thought I heard him growl. The Edward next to me chuckled as we watched that Edward get up and approach the video camera.

The video started to shake, and the image was mostly on the floor, I guess they were running.

I heard Emmett's booming voice yell, "Mission compromised! Destroy evidence!" I heard laughing and the camera dropped to the floor. I could see four figures running away, turning the corner. There was a minute of nothing then the camera was picked up and I saw Edward close up, very disheveled and as cute as ever.

"You want a video? I'll give you a video." Edward murmured. He brought the camera back to his room, and motioned to the Bella there to come up to him. She did, but I could see the hesitation in her eyes. _My_ eyes.

"Here you go guys, from us to you." Edward said to the camera, then turned to me and kissed me furiously. I gasped at the same time I did in the video. Edward laughed.

Most of the other pictures were of us in college, at Christmas, with various friends. We looked happy in every single one of them. I felt a bit sad, just that I didn't remember any of this. But hopefully, in time, I would.

We finished the pictures with my favorite. Our wedding day. I was with Edward at our cake, and he had the funniest expression, his face smeared with cake.

"Yes, you really got me with the cake." He said, reminiscing. My dress looked wonderful, old fashioned and a lovely ivory colour.

"Thank you, Edward. I feel a bit better now that I saw this. It was very kind of you to show me." I hugged him gently.

"You're absolutely welcome, Bella." Edward said.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Well, here's our family." Edward said.

**Author's Note: Mini cliffie, I suppose. You like? Hope so :D I'll be updating a bit slowly for the next bit, while I get used to a new school. Hopefully I'll find a rhythm that works.**

**Reviews appreciated _greatly_, I'll reply to each.**

**And Sarah K: Thanks for finally reviewing! (She knows who she is, LOL)**

**Ciao!**

**- Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5: Emmett's Adventure

**Author's note: Hey guys, long time no update (at least for me!). School's been. . . busy. Better then I would've thought though! Did any of you wear pink today? It might be just where I live, but now every second Thursday of the school year, every school in the province gets kids to wear pink for anti bullying. It's really cool, because it was all started by two guys that just tried to stand up for a ninth grader. Now it's like, really big.**

**Anyways, here's Emmett's perspective, because I was feeling silly :P I have no clue if I got this right, so feedback would be awesome.**

**Oh! And also the reviews and alert are really awesome. I'm really happy so many people seem to enjoy my writing. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight stuff is mine, all Twilight stuff Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 5: Emmett's Adventure

Emmett's P.O.V

"Now Emmett, she's not herself right now. You have to treat her very carefully. And that doesn't mean just physically. Emotionally she's. . . " Blah blah blah. Alice was giving me the usual super speech about Bella, and what I could and couldn't do. It was really annoying. I couldn't do anything fun, and Alice got to take Bella shopping tomorrow! Life was so unfair.

Rosalie was sitting next to me in the jeep, with me driving. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the back, and Esme was back home, getting everything ready. Edward was – where else? - at the hospital.

"Em, please don't scare her. This is her first impression of you. Do you want it to be like when she met you for the first time before?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. I don't think I had ever seen Bella more embarrassed then then.

"I'll be good. Jeez, it's like _none_ of you have any confidence in me." I looked back to Jasper, who just shook his head.

"Please. Don't get me involved, Emmett. I'm just here for Bella." He looked down at a large pile of books he had brought from home. I shook my head. Those two and their books. . .

We got to the hospital pretty quickly. Alice and Jasper went looking for Carlisle, and Rosalie and I went looking for Bella's room.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Rosalie whispered to me.

"Why wouldn't she like you, babe? You two were great friends together." I said, distracted as I looked for the room number, 455.

"No we weren't, Emmett. I was pretty mean to her in the beginning. This is my chance to set things straight. I can be her friend now, without all of our weird past. Do you understand?"

_425_. . . _427_. . . Uh oh, Rose stopped talking. Better say something quick, "Um, yeah, I get it." Rosalie nodded and I sighed in relief.

_437_. . . _443_. . . _453_. . .

"Here we go!" I yelled when we got to the room. Rosalie was twisting her hair with one finger and was bitting her lip. I knew she was nervous, but she sure looked cute. I wrapped an arm around her waist and knocked on the door.

Edward opened the door, a huge grin plastered on his face, his hair messier then usual. I snickered.

"And I thought we were supposed to be gentle with her. Shame, Eddie!" I scoffed. Rosalie laughed lightly, Edward only rolled his eyes.

"Hey Short Stuff, what's going on?" I said – maybe a bit too loud for a hospital – as I walked past Edward.

Bella looked. . . kind of messed up, honestly. Her chest was wrapped in bandages, and there was a big bandage on her forehead. Her hair had been cut shorter when she had been out. Her eyes looked bigger, even more doe like then usual. But she had the biggest smile on her face, practically as big as when she had married Eddie. . . well, not quite _that_ big. Let's be realistic here, people.

Rosalie looked hesitant as we walked up to the foot of Bella's bed. I squeezed her gently and she smiled warmly at me. I saw Bella's smile quiver slightly. Oh dear, I really had hoped her self confidence was better. . .

"Hello, Bella. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose, if you'd like. This is my husband and Edward's brother, Emmett. We're pleased to re-meet you." Rosalie shook Bella's hand slowly.

"Hi guys, I'm happy you came! I can't wait to get to know you." Bella's grin widened.

"well, you should be. I'm missing very important sports games for this." I said as seriously as possible. Bella's expression grew confused. Rosie stepped on my toe and I let out a loud laugh.

"Just teasing Bells. I do that a lot. Do they have any food here? I am _starving_! Move over." Bella scooted over and I laid down next to her.

"Did someone say food?" I heard my pixie sister ask from the doorway. Alice came in with a bag of take-out food, "Now I have all your favorites, Bella, so don't worry. And no, no tomatoes or pickles. And I got you root beer, because coke can sometimes make you a bit too hyper. And yes Emmett," She added before I could protest, "I got you the toy."

"Yes!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. Alice passed me the toy. It was some sort of miniature kid game called kerplunk. Alice sat on the end of the bed, Jasper behind her. I played with my toy as I listened.

"Alright Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. Then ,i saw the critical look in Alice's eye that she only got when thinking of fashion. I groaned.

"Um Bela, are you sure you want to wear. . . that?" Alice asked cautiously.

Bella looked down at herself. She was wearing her old jeans and a baggy tee shirt, "I think so. Why not?" Wrong thing to say, Bella.

Alice literally shook in anticipation, "Bella, I am going to teach you all about shopping. You know you used to love our shopping trips together. . . " I put my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. Yes Bella, the only girl I knew who had to be physically _forced_ into a mall loved shopping.

Bella's eyebrows scrunched up, "I. . . I did?" She looked over at Edward. He was trying not to laugh like me, but composed himself quickly.

"Well I'm not sure _love_ is the best word. Endured, perhaps?" He suggested. Alice huffed loudly, making Bella laugh. Aw, I had missed her laugh. She was my sister, and now she was back.

We got Bella signed out and Jasper gave her the books. Bella being Bella, she had her nose in it before Jasper could begin to tell her what they were. With a rushed 'thank you' she held Edward's hand with on hand and held a Jane Austen book with the other. _Bookworm_.

"It's like they were never apart." Rosalie mused next to me. I nodded. No matter what happened, Bella would always love Edward. It was in her very make up. They had practically been love at first sight – or pretty close, considering the restraints of high school.

Alice danced – that was really the only way to described what she called walking – over to Rosalie, "I can't wait to shop with Bella! She'll need all knew clothes, a new haircut, shoes. . ." She listed off all of the Bella torturing equipment.

I interrupted, "Why does a near death experience make Bella need new _clothes_?"

Alice stopped in her tracks, looking dazed. Rosalie jabbed me in the side, which hurt a bit more then I would've expected.

"Emmett, are you _trying_ to be an idiot?" She finally said, her eyes narrowed.

"Um, never mind." I mumbled. Jeez, girls can be scary.

We got to Carlisle at oner of the nurse's stations. He was looking over doctor stuff.

"Hey Dad!" Alice chirped, pecking Carlisle on the cheek. He smiled down at his youngest daughter.

"Are you ll ready to go home?" He asked us all. We nodded – Bella somewhat hesitantly.

"Don't worry Bells, Esme doesn't bite!" I encouraged her. She took a small step closer to Edward, who hugged her gently, murmuring something I probably am better off not knowing, knowing these two.

"I'm meeting my mother-in-law for the first time again, Emmett. Don't tell me she doesn't bite." Bella muttered. I laughed. Yes, our Bella was definitely still there.

**Author's Note: Like? Not Like? Both? I'd love to know!**

**And before I forget, I have a mini interview - that isn't very mini - on A New Dusk on my profile, so check that out. If you like the whole bonus features on DVDs and that type of stuff you probably like this :). It might help everyone understand that story.**

**Until I get more ideas, this and A New Dusk will be updated more then Hostage - also because people seem to like this one better. I have around ten other fan fics that I want to write but I can't right now. And I have my very own story that I don't know what to do with. So yeah, pretty flipping busy! lol Oh, and that thing called homework. . .  
**

**Reviewers are awesome, I'm still answering all of them! Except anonymous reviewers because I. . . can't. But thanks to you too! Wait, was that for this story? Maybe not. . . It's late, so I'm really too tired to check right now. The trials I go through to give you updates, LOL**

**Okay, I'm done!**

**Sarah The Confused**


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry my update's so LATE! i've been adjusting to High School succsefully, and it's a lot of (GOOD!) change. So here you go, have a nice read :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 6: Home

My first reaction to Edward's parent's house was only two words. _Too big._ I had no clue there were houses this big in Seattle. It looked like a fairytale. Was this how Sleeping Beauty felt like, when she first woke up? Except she knew her past. She knew where she had been before she had pricked her finger. This place . . . it was full of memories that I had once had. Happiness. It was something concrete, something I had once loved.

_Home_.

I must have stayed still too long once everyone had gotten out of the car, because I saw Edward approach me out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you . . . do you remember anything?" I saw a spark in Edward's eye. He was so hopeful that I would remember, so hopeful that I would see something and his life – my life – would go back to what it had been. I wanted that, I think. It was hard to understand what I wanted.

"I. . . I don't know. I think that I . . . should. I can feel the emotions but not the reason. It's hard to explain." I said.

Edward nodded thoughtfully and took my hand in his. I felt my heart skip a few beats at the electric current that ran up my arm. Did he do that out of habit? His hand felt so nice. I remember him telling me he played the piano. Nimble fingers.

"C'mon short stuff! Don't get too nostalgic." Emmett boomed from behind us.

"Emmett. . ." I heard four different voices warn at the same time.

"Jeez guys, you act like she's some sort of doll." Emmett muttered as we walked up to the house.

There were vines on the walls, giving the house a very old fashioned look. The door was dark green and made of very well made wood. The house itself was cream colored. Directly over the door was a small balcony that led to two large French doors. The entire house had a very grand sense. I was in love.

"Wow, she had the exact same reaction the first time." I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice.

"You ready?" Edward asked me tentatively. I squeezed his hand gently and nodded. Edward opened the door slowly. I took in a deep breath and walked into my home.

It was very white. I had to blink a few times from the brightness. _I'd better not spill anything._ I thought. All the furniture was white, and very well made. You could tell that the Cullens cared about their house. The second floor seemed to be all balconies on the first floor, with no ceiling between the two floors. The doorways on the first floor were all arches, big and airy.

There were a few paintings on the walls. They looked very well made. They all were landscapes, some of ponds and fields, others of rivers and mountains. The elegance shone from every part of the house.

I heard footsteps from upstairs. The staircase looked very old and solid. It swept into the room from the side and looked very elegant. I looked up to see a woman coming down the stairs.

She had to be Esme. Her hair was a beautiful caramel with big curls. She wore a simple blue dress that looked like it was made of velvet and very comfortable. It went down to her knees. Her face was heart shaped and looked very motherly. She had the soft caring expression that made me immediately want her to accept me. Her eyes were bright grey and looked very intelligent. She was staring directly at me, with a calm expression.

Edward squeezed my hand once more and led me closer to the stairs. Esme got to the bottom and stopped right in front of me. She smiled warmly and wrapped me in the most tender hug I had ever remembered having.

"Bella," She whispered to me, "I've missed you so much."

_I missed you too._ I heard old Bella say in my head.

Esme backed up and looked into my eyes, evaluating me.

I cleared my throat, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled meekly.

Esme shook her head, "No no dear, it's Esme. Goodness, it was hard enough the first time you called me that. You wouldn't call me Esme for weeks; you were so tightly wound that I wouldn't like you."

Esme laughed and I heard Carlisle laugh too as he came up to his wife, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ah yes, I was Dr. Cullen for quite a while to you." He chuckled and kissed Esme's hair lightly.

"C'mon Bella, why don't we bring your bags upstairs?" Edward asked me, his lips right next to my ear. I shivered slightly and nodded. How could I not, with his velvet voice?

I went to get my bags from the front doors, but was cut off by Edward. He grabbed both - which looked pretty big from all of Alice's clothes for me in them - and started for the stairs.

I followed silently as we walked through the hallway. Even here was lovely. The rug looked very expensive, with rich and warm colors. The walls were set far enough apart so that you didn't feel closed in. We got to the end, where Edward stopped at a set of large dark wood doors. He set down the bags and opened the door for me. I walked in, a bit nervous.

This would have to be our room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. It had golden comforters and a black metal frame. The room was decorated elegantly, with a large grand piano in one corner. Books lined one wall, while CDs lined the other.

"I thought we lived in our apartment." I said, confused.

"Well, we've only been living together for a couple months now. My parents liked to make sure we felt at home." Edward set the bags on the bed and fidgeted, not sure what to do with his body like me with mine.

"That's nice. They're very nice . . . you parents."

"Yes, they love you." Edward agreed.

"Really?" I asked before I realized the words had left my mouth.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Edward asked. I sat down on the bed and after a moment, Edward joined me.

"Well. . . I'm not her. I'm not _their_ Bella. _Your_ Bella. I'm just. . . Bella. Soon everyone's going to realize that." The words spilled out of my mouth without my consent.

"Bella, you _are_ you. My Bella is right in front of me. You -"

I cut him off, "I'm not her. What you love is a memory. A wonderful, beautiful memory. Once you realize that, this . . . this will all go away for me. I won't have a family, or friends. I'll be alone." I felt tired all of a sudden, the past days of my consciousness weighing me down. Maybe I was being melodramatic. Maybe not.

"You are the same person as before. You still have this kind heart," Edward put a hand lightly to my chest, "This incredible mind" Edward placed his other hand on my head, "And the same smile I'll always love. Can't you see? I love you, Bella. _You_."

I nodded so that we wouldn't have to talk anymore. I was so _tired_. My head started to loll. Edward chuckled sympathetically and helped my under the covers of the - very comfortable - bed.

"Sleep, Bella. Dream. I love you." Edward whispered as he started to walk out the door, "I'll call you for dinner."

"Mmm." I murmured as sleep claimed me slowly.

**Author's Note: I know, very short. In truth, I've had a absolutely crappy day (Learning one of my best friends is moving away AND I had to put my dog down) so I haven't really been up to writing. Right now, I'm in the mood for something warm and soothing. Probably hot chocolate.**

**Reviews are appreciated, I could use a few right now. Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao!**

**- Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Chance

**Author's Note: This story is taking over my life! but I love it so :) My updates _should_ be better now that i've ajusted to high school. Thank you to my great reviewers, and to the virtual beverages :) very much appreciated!**

**This was written as I was tramping through the forest with four of my friends as we were in a wilderness skills competition. It was AMAZING FUN, so kudos to them (who are now reading this. . . Muahahahahaha my influence is spreading :) )**

**Two awesome songs for the chapter are _The Story by Brandi Carlile_ and _Ghosts of you by Chantal Kreviazuk._**

**But anyways, here's the next installement! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilghit, Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight.**

Chapter 7: A Second Chance

Rosalie's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen quietly. Esme was in the middle of making a big dinner for Bella, with all of her favourites. I leaned against the island counter and twirled one finger through my hair as I watched my mother cook.

After five minutes Esme said, "You can start talking whenever you want, dear." She didn't turn around, but kept on basting the turkey.

I had never been a touchy feely person. I liked to bottle things up. My relationship with Esme was . . . delicate because of that. She knew my aversion to anything personal, but she also knew that I had a lot on my chest right now. I could feel words practically tumble out of my mouth before I could catch them,

"This is my only chance. I messed up last time with Bella. I was . . . cruel. Just plain _mean_ to her. Now . . . now I can set things straight. It's intimidating. I mean, what should I _do_?"

Esme closed the oven door and took off her cooking gloves. She leaned on the opposite counter and I could see her thinking. She watched me watch her. We leaned and thought for what felt like an eternity before she spoke.

"I think that you need to go and set things right. Just tell her the truth. Tell her you want her as part of you family. Tell her you love her, and that you are there for her. She needs a friend and sister right now. You don't get many second chances in life. Use this. Dinner will be ready in an hour, that'll give you some time."

With that, Esme turned around and started mashing potatoes. I stood dumbly for a long moment. Everything she said was right, now all I had to do was . . . do it. I walked over to the living room.

I saw Edward on one of the couches, reading _Pride and Prejudice._ I coughed once to get his attention. Edward looked up lazily, setting his book down on his knee.

"Good read?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Bella's reading it so I thought I should reread it so we can talk about it. What's going on?" Edward knew me too well to think I just wanted small talk.

"I was thinking I'd go see Bella. I just wanted to ask you not to . . . disturb us. I need to talk with her."

Edward visibly bristled, "Rose, she is in no fit state to-"

I cut in, "I know, I know! I just wanted to explain to her that I want her, and that I can . . . be her friend." I felt a bit pathetic telling Edward this.

He relaxed slightly, "thank you Rose. She really needs everyone for her right now. She's stubborn, and although I want to say that I can fix her all by myself, I can't. She needs all of our support."

I nodded in agreement. Edward grabbed his book and started reading again. I made my way to the stairs.

Emmett was making his way out of the bathroom. His whole face lit up when he saw me. I smiled back to him.

"Hey, Rosie. What's going on?" Emmett asked, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella. I thought she'd need a friend, and since I had never been much of one to her . . ." I trailed off.

Emmett nodded solemnly. He engulfed me in at tight hug, running his hands through my hair.

"You're doing the right thing, Rosie. I know this is going to be tough." I smiled into Emmett's broad shoulder. Yes, my husband was a goof, but he always knew when to stop teasing and comfort me.

"Thanks Em. I'd better go before my hour is up. See you at dinner, okay?" Emmett nodded and kissed me on the cheek before going downstairs. I watched him leave before I went back to the mission at hand.

I don't think I had ever been more nervous about talking to someone in all of my life. If I had, I can't remember. This big wooden door was all that separated me from my sister-in-law. My amnesiac sister-in-law. I felt . . . screwed. Yes, screwed was the only word for my situation. Absolutely, irreversibly _screwed_.

Maybe she'd be asleep. Maybe I should put this off until tomorrow . . . or next week . . . or a month? No. This was the right thing to do. Bella had a right to know who I was.

I knocked slowly on the door. I heard scuffling and a moment later, Bella opened the door. She had her old favourite pyjamas - the long sleeved dark blue silk ones - and her hair was a mess around her head.

"Hey Rosalie, what's up?" Bella asked, squinting up at me.

"May I come in?" I asked, avoiding the question. Bella nodded and I followed her into Edward's room. The bed was covered with books, all over the messy covers.

"Sorry about the mess. I was trying to read as many as possible. I'll clear it . . ." Bella trailed off as she started to pick everything up. I piled a few and put them at the foot of her bed. Once everything was sorted I sat down on the bed, Bella doing the same.

"So . . . I thought we should talk. Um, I need to apologize." I could feel the weight of my words press down on me as I spoke.

"Apologize? For what?" Bella asked.

"Well, when you were first going out with Edward, I didn't really . . . approve. I had never seen Edward with a girl like he was with you. I had thought you were tricking my brother. I had never thought that he had actually found his girl. I was wrong, and I know this isn't fair that you don't remember, but you need to know."

"Thank you, Rose. It's nice to have someone tell me something from my past, even if I'm not quite sure what to do with it."

"I'm here for you, Bella. Is there anything you need?" Bella thought for a minute before she answered.

"You guys aren't all related. How did you all become a family?" Bella asked quickly. I'm sure the question had been on the tip of her tongue for a little while.

"Well, not all of our stories are happy ones, Bella. None of us are _really_ related. Carlisle and Esme have taken all of us in at some point.

"Alice was the first. Her mother and father had come into the hospital from what her father had said was a car crash. Carlisle had been in his first year as a resident. They had delivered the baby, and Carlisle had turned to the baby to make sure she'd be okay. She had been premature, so they wanted to be very careful. Carlisle turned to tell the parents that they had a girl, when he saw the empty bed. Alice's parents had just . . . abandoned her. Since it had been an emergency birth, they hadn't done any paper work. They were just . . . gone. Carlisle waited with Alice for weeks, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to come get her. Finally, he asked to adopt her. Esme was ecstatic, she can't have children herself. Alice has been their little brat ever since."

Bella looked startled. She cleared her throat, "So . . . she doesn't know her real family?"

I shook my head. Bella nodded, "And what about you and Emmett?"

"Well, I was brought up in the best part of the city. I lived with my parents, and we were content. My mother looked just like me, and we used our beauty to get everything we wanted. My father wanted me married. That was all I was to him, a pawn for his fortune.

"I was engaged to Royce King ever since I can remember. I wasn't allowed to even think of any other boys. I was for him. I had been brought up to be the perfect little woman. But you know, I don't remember ever talking with him. Sure, casual 'hello's now and then, but never real conversation.

"I remember the last night of that life. I was walking home from my friend's house. It was late, but I didn't even give that a thought. I saw Royce and his friends outside the bar. One had a girl with him; they were going into a taxi. The rest - three, I believe - were chatting. You could practically smell the alcohol off of them. I was about to cross the street to avoid them, when Royce saw me. He yelled for me to come see him. I tried to decline, but he was so pushy. I was surrounded by the men. They were like vultures, faking strikes and jabbing at me.

"I was about to lose hope that I would get away, when I remember the light getting blocked, and a noise that I remember I had thought was a bear. Before I could move, Royce was knocked off his feet. The two others screamed, but got shoved as well. Royce brought out something and took a shot at my saviour. He was flung across the road - literally _across_ - and then stumbled off. The two others ran once my saviour had turned. I remember his swaying and falling on top of me.

"I had to drag him to the hospital. I have no clue how - he was so huge! - But something about him . . . I just had to. His curly dark hair had been plastered to his face, his eyes closed. I couldn't believe he had just saved me. It was the least I could do.

"Carlisle was taking a late shift then. I had only known him from a few flu shots over the years. He saw us and with one glance I had felt so safe. He had taken Emmett from me and had nursed him. I had stayed by Emmett day and night. The first thing he had said when he woke up had been, 'well, at least I saved the damsel.' I was in love.

"Emmett had been traveling abroad. He didn't have a home, and had been looking for adventure. I had called my family, but they practically shunned me from them. I was without family and resources. Emmett had been my only light in the world for the weeks after. Carlisle became so attached to us, he took us in."

Bella stayed quiet for a long moment. I felt so weightless now that another person knew my entire story. I looked down at my watch. I had ten minutes.

"Bella, it's almost time for dinner. Is there anything quick you'd like to know?"

Bella nodded, "What do you think love is?" She asked. I knew Bella well enough to understand the seemingly random question.

"I think that it isn't until you can look love in the face and scream your love's name so loud that heaven can hear you. Until then, it isn't truly and deeply love. I've experienced superficial love, and I now know true love. When you love someone, with all of your heart and soul, you'll know it."

"What about Jasper and Edward? Their stories?" Bella asked.

"Another time. We should get downstairs. But one more thing," I cleared my throat, hoarse from all my talking, "He loves you. Edward loves you more then I love _Emmett_, and I can't even _begin_ to comprehend that. Edward is . . . _yours._ You're his. He can't live until you learn that. Without you, he's . . . he's not even a shell. He has this . . . monster in him that rips him apart. It's like he wants to die. I have seen my brother like that only once in my life," I looked Bella straight in the eye, "And I will do _anything_ to make sure that that _never happens again._"

Bella nodded solemnly. I took her hands in mine and led her downstairs to our - her - family.

**Author's Note: Enough info for you? I tried to make the plot match with the real backgrounds (THANK YOU Twilight Lexicon!) so I hope you like :D I'm really liking Rosalie in this - although I don't really in the books. . . - and yay Emmett the hero!**

**Reviews are both appreciated and replied to!**

**Ciao!**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8: Past

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness guys, I can't believe how late this is! I'm really sorry, with school and A New Dusk, I haven't been able to get much in!**

**So instead of just updating with 'I didn't update and I won't for a while' I'm going to give you a chapter, and talk more at the bottom. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 8: Past

I'm going to meet my parents.

We were all sitting at the table, waiting for them to arrive. Esme had invited them over to see me. My father, Charlie hadn't been able to come to the hospital except for a few visits while I had been unconscious. Somehow, he hadn't been notified about me waking up, and was now on his way to the Cullen's house. My mother, along with her new husband Phil were on their way, having just taken a plane from Florida.

All of this information was my distraction. I made sure I never forgot for one moment every single mundane detail. My father was from Forks, Washington. My mother and I had once lived together in Phoenix, Phil was a minor league baseball player. Everything that I must have once taken for granted, all the little details that made me who I was.

Edward sat next to me, the picture of ease. He held my hand on the tablecloth, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Incredibly. What about you?" I asked back.

"Well, I've already given your family enough ammo to dislike me, so there isn't much to be nervous about. I'm more anxious, because I know what will happen." Edward shrugged, nonchalant.

"Edward, how could my family possibly dislike you? I don't think there is a single person on this earth who dislikes you."

"Do _you_ like me?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I answered automatically.

"Then that's all I care about." Edward said, ending our discussion.

Alice had grabbed me the moment I had come downstairs and had pushed me into the washroom. On the counter was a dress that I wouldn't have though I would be able to get _into_, let alone wear. But with a great deal of tugging and pulling, I got it on. It was dark blue, knee length and very. . . loose. Rosalie came in and curled my hair slightly so that it waved down my back.

The doorbell rang. The sound pierced me, making me shiver. These were my parents, the people that loved me unconditionally. What if I didn't react at all to them? What if they looked like anyone else? The thought of me not being able to recognize my own mother made me shudder.

Esme looked at me and got up quickly, knowing I wouldn't be able to answer the door.

Edward's hand moved from mine to my cheek. I turned to look at him and my breath caught at the sight of his smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"No," I answered honestly, "But I will be."

I could hear Esme welcome my family, "Charlie! So nice to see you again! And Renee and Phil! Come in, you must be freezing out there!" I heard the door close a moment later, and boots and coats being pulled off.

"You'd think I would be used to weather like this, but the cold is shocking! I'm used to wet." I heard a gruff voice say. I looked over at Edward. He mouthed 'Charlie' to me.

"Yes, Arizona is definitely not Seattle! Goodness, some people have never even heard of freezing rain in Phoenix!" I heard a trill woman's voice say, laughing.

I felt an odd ping in my chest at that word. _Phoenix_. Something was special about that place...

Esme walked back into the dining room, behind her the once three most important people in my life.

The first was a man with a bit of scruff and dark brown hair, with eyes the same colour as mine. He had crow's feet on the edges on his eyes and a small smile on his face. _Charlie_. I didn't need Edward to know that this was my father.

The next man was taller and bulkier. He had to be Phil. He looked a little nervous, probably because he wasn't related to me or an in-law.

The last person was my mother. She had short hair that was the exact same colour as mine, and eyes slightly darker then mine. She looked like _me_, except with laugh lines and her features were sharper.

My parents. _Mine_. These people knew me better then anyone, probably.

"Bella!" My mother called. She practically ran to me and hugged me close. I sat stunned as she held me close.

"Bella, I've been so worried and I thought you'd never come back and I kept on remembering those soap operas when they had someone in a coma and I had no clue what to think and oh my goodness I love you are you okay?" Renee said all at once and in only one breath.

"Um, that's good?" I said, not sure what to say.

Renee let me go and took a few steps back. Charlie stepped closer.

"It's good to see you Bells, I've missed you." he said gruffly.

_Bells_. That's my nickname. Flashes of summers out on the water in a little boat flew through my mind like wild fire, igniting some memory. Me throwing a tantrum about worms, a small boy with me in the boat, a huge grin on his face and laughing his head off. An old man smiling down at me, and Charlie trying to calm me down.

My breath came short and fast. _I remember something_. Sure, it wasn't much but it was _something_. Something whole and real.

Before I could tell anyone my realization, there was a knock at the door.

"That's odd," Esme said as she got up to answer it, "I wasn't expecting anyone else."

She walked to the door and there was a moment of silence.

"Edward?" Esme called from the door.

Edward got up and walked to the door. There was another long moment of silence until I heard Edward the angriest he'd ever been – as long as I remembered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jacob Black?!"

**Author's Note: Now that I've put that cliffie, I don't think I can really stop updating. So even though I'll be updating A New Dusk more (It's almost done) I'm still going to be actively updating.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love ya'll!**

**- Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9: New News

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews, I've read every single one and taken each to heart, I love the reaction to Jacob, i hope this isn't what you expected, in a good way ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 9: New News

The whole family got up to see what was happening. I ran, getting to the front hall first. Edward and a huge man were standing toe to toe, seething at each other. The tall man was at least a head taller then Edward, but Edward held his ground.

I looked at his face and it hurt. There was something I was missing... something in those ocher eyes or maybe the russet skin that made me feel something ... _big_. Not quite something sad though... it was something lost.

His eyes met mine and my constricted memory lunged for him. He was key in this. He knew... something, or he had something that would help me. I knew this man.

Edward looked back at me and his glare softened. His shoulders relaxed and he took a step back, towards me.

"Bella, this is -"

"Jacob Black, your best friend." The man interrupted, walking forward.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Aw Bells, C'mon. I came all this way for a 'it's nice to meet you'? Didn't you miss your ol' pal Jake?" The man said, laughing.

"I'm sorry I don't know -"

"Oh don't give me that. Bella, look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't know me." Jacob said, coming closer and practically kneeling to get to my eye level.

I studied his face carefully, his large nose, long black hair, honest expression. There was something, I just couldn't place it. Not something entirely good, but not something entirely bad. It was definitely there though.

"I think you should go now." Edward practically growled at Jacob.

"Just wait," I said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder, "I can... feel the memory... of a _memory_. When I saw Charlie and he said 'Bells', I could remember being in this... boat with worms and two men and a small boy. The boy was laughing his head off and – I think it was Charlie that was trying to calm me down because we were in the middle of a lake or something. And now I can feel something when I see you. It's not happy or sad, it's something... bigger. It feels like I don't belong with him anymore, but I want to. I know I shouldn't but I want to be near him. He's close to me." I said in a rush of words and thoughts. I had no clue if what I had heard in my mind was what had gotten out of my mouth. Probably not, but that didn't seem to really matter, "Who are you?" I asked point blank.

Jacob backed up a bit, straightening, "I'm Jacob Black, like I said. We were childhood friends. Best friends, until you started coming to Forks less and less, and finally you stopped altogether. We still e-mailed, but I missed you. Then I heard you were getting married and well, let's just say Edward's got a few reasons to dislike me. But I only did all that because I care about you! Then what do I hear while I was at the police station getting my driver's license updated but that the Chief's daughter's is in some Seattle Hospital in a coma? Your Prince over there," Jacob nodded to Edward, "Didn't see it fitting to tell me. He thought I'd cause I big fuss. I guess he got it right!" Jacob said, sneering slightly.

"Jacob please, don't upset her." Edward warned.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Emmett added, coming up behind me and sanding almost on top of me.

"Of course I won't hurt her! But she deserves to get the chance to remember me. To remember her father, her past, right?" Jacob asked, his eyes on mine. It was a dirty trick, but it worked.

"Jacob," I said cautiously, "How about you give me your e-mail or phone number, and I promise once I get in control of a few things, I'll get in touch with you. We can work together, _all of us_." I looked pointedly at Emmett, who backed down slightly, "Don't make this a confrontation, Jake. I'm sorry I can't remember you. Trust me, I'm sorry. _No one_ wants to remember more then me. But yelling isn't going to solve anything."

Jacob visibly deflated, "Still Switzerland." He muttered. I would have asked, but right now I didn't want to have anymore confrontations.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. Edward and Emmett both shuffled uncomfortably, neither wanting him here.

"Yeah, I'm staying at a motel. It's alright, nothing posh or nothing but it's clean." Jacob gave a sarcastic sniff to the Cullen's house, which was far better then any hotel, probably.

"Alright. How about you go get some sleep and come back tomorrow?" I asked. Jacob nodded and left without one more word to the Cullens.

"So, to supper?" Esme asked a bit nervously. Everyone agreed and headed for the dining room.

*

Edward's P.O.V

She had looked out of sorts all through supper, and I wasn't sure what to do. It had been stupid to be so mad at Jacob. In hindsight, I should have told him about Bella, I'm not sure why I didn't now. Maybe because I wanted her to myself, maybe I was too messed up to think about Jacob. Either way, I had had much more pressing matters then _him_.

Bella looked over at me and I saw how tired she was, not just physically, but mentally she was exhausted. My mother nodded to me and I got out of my chair, helping Bella out of her's.

"I'd better get you to bed, you can barely stand." I whispered to her.

"Well, I haven't been given the chance to stand." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Bye guys!" I called as I helped Bella upstairs. The dinner had been winding down anyways, we had eaten almost all the food, which was saying something from the amount Esme had made.

I set Bella down on the bed and started looking for my pyjamas. I left for the linen closet and got some extra blankets. It would be cold tonight, the first snowfall of the season would be tomorrow.

"Edward?" Bella asked as I walked back in. I looked at her and nodded.

"Why do you have all those blankets?" She asked.

"Because the couch would be pretty cold without them." I replied.

"The couch?" Bella looked confused for a second, then she realized, "Oh! No Edward, this is your bed, not mine. I'll sleep on the-"

"Nope." I interrupted, "Let me be a gentleman, Bella. And it's not _my_ bed. It's-" I cut off, thinking she might not like me calling anything both of ours, since she didn't feel for me anymore.

"It's ours? Well then all the more reason that you should sleep in the bed. C'mon." She patted the spot next to her playfully.

"Oh no, Bella. That's a very bad idea." I said, backing to the wall as though she would physically force me in the bed.

"Why? We both want the other to have the bed. Compromise." I groaned at the word. Compromise. She had no clue how we'd used that word... before.

"Bella, I don't know if I can be in the same bed with you and not... hold you." I said, defeated.

"You think I would mind?" Bella asked. I looked up through my eyelashes.

"Um, yes?"

Bella shook her head, "That's exactly what I need right now. Someone who loves me, someone that makes me feel safe, and makes everything familiar. Please?" She asked. Her eyes were so wide and pleading, I had no chance against her.

"Fine, go get your pyjamas on." I said as I crawled into bed.

Five minutes later, Bella was in my arms and I was more peaceful then I had been for what felt like a hundred years. Her soft snoring was my lullaby, and her muttering were the lyrics.

I was seconds from falling asleep when I heard the sweetest thing I will ever know, and I'll always remember.

Bella snuggled closer to me and to my chest she mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too, more then you know." I whispered back.

**Author's Note: So I'm not team Jacob, but I do love him as a friend :) He wasn't too bad, was he? He's not going to play too much in this though.**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you so much for the awesome reviews! now I have to go to my French class to say a speech on vampires for 10 minutes... FUN!!**

**- Sarah**

**P.S Did it snow anywhere else then where I am? I know it did here and I had my power out for a few hours.**


End file.
